Kokoro Kikesi
by Flaky Kagamine
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestro querido Flippy hubiera tomado la decisión de alejarse de todo y después de un largo tiempo harto de la soledad decida crear a un robot el cual le hiciera compañía al menos hasta el día de su muerte y si el robot es nuestra querida Flaky pero ella.. no tiene un corazón pero la verdad es Flaky lograra conseguir un corazón de verdad... descúbrelo por ti mismo..


~ Kokoro/Kikesi ~

~ ~Todos deben de conocer la famosa canción de los gemelos Rin y Len Kokoro Kikesi pero nunca se han imaginado una versión con nuestra pareja Favorita Flippy y Flaky? Bueno no esperemos mas aquí les dejo mi versión de esta canción espero que les guste ^^ y si Flaky Kagamine está de vuelta en Fanfiction~ ~

Pov Normal

En un lugar muy lejos de la cuidad se encuentra un pequeño laboratorio donde se encuentra un chico peli verde si así es nuestro peli verde de nombre Flippy un ex militar que perdió a todos sus seres amados en la guerra lo cual le dejo un trauma y decidió alejarse de todo y el siempre ah sido solitario pero ya ah pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvo en la guerra que ya ni siquiera recuerda como es estar en compañía de alguien así que decidió crear un robot para que le hiciera de compañía al menos hasta su muerte.

-Espero que esto funcione- el peli verde se veía realmente preocupado ya que no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, ya lo había intentado pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos así que frustrado de todos los intentos anteriores decidió que esta era la última vez así que comenzó con su trabajo.

Pasaron las horas y parecía que el peli verde no terminaba hasta que por fin termino con su trabajo dejando como resultado ver a una chica de pelo rojo largo hasta las rodillas, de piel blanca, ella tenía puesto un vestido de color rojo carmín que hacia juego con su cabello ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero eso terminaría pronto.

-Muy bien ahora abre los ojos- Flippy se veía muy ilusionado pero a la vez triste ya que temía de que su experimento no hubiera funcionado pero algo paso…

Pero de repente la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente hasta que los abrió por completo Flippy se quedo completamente impactado y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y con lagrimas en los ojos. Por primera vez no estaría solo en su vida.

-Proyecto Flaky Kagamine lista para recibir sus órdenes amo- La chica de cabellos rojizos abrió los ojos dejando verlos eran de un color rojo obscuro casi como la sangre.

-Bienvenida al mundo mi querida Flaky no sabes lo mucho que tengo por enseñarte – El chico peli verde realmente estaba muy feliz ya no estaría solo ya tendría a alguien con quien hablar, a quien abrazar a quien amar...

La chica peli roja solo lo observa sin mostrar sentimiento alguno como si ella no tuviera un propio corazón y ahí fue donde nuestro querido peli verde se dio cuenta que lo falto lo más importante e imposible de conseguir un "Corazón".

-Pero como pude olvidar eso pero… como lo conseguiré eso es imposible de fabricar- el peli verde se puso en su pose más seria dejando a nuestra pequeña pelirroja confundida

Ella lo miro firmemente y trato de comprender lo que le pasaba ya que como no tenía corazón no podía entender sus emociones las emociones del "Corazón".

-Disculpe amo tengo una pregunta- La pelirroja no sabía si decirle o no ya qué pensaría que eso lo haría sentirse peor de lo que ya está.

-Claro puedes decirme cuál es tu pregunta Flaky y solo dime Flippy-El peli verde realmente estaba muy feliz con su creación pero nunca se imagino lo que la pequeña Flaky le preguntaría

-Que es un Corazón- La pequeña Flaky parecía no entender que era un verdadero Corazón o lo que realmente era pero nunca se imagino que aquella pregunta lastimaría en el fondo a nuestro querido peli verde quien quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno Flaky como explicártelo, es un poco difícil así que solo te diré esto: Un corazón es aquello que te mantiene con vida, lo cual hace puedas vivir y entre muchas cosas es lo que un ser humano quiere y posee en la vida y eso mi pequeña es un corazón…- Flaky logro comprender lo que era un Corazón pero ella se pregunto a sí misma "Lograre tener uno algún día un verdadero Corazón".

~ Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les gustara y si estoy de vuelta w que emoción después de tanto tiempo les agradezco a todos eternamente los quiero mucho ~

~ Atte.: Flaky Kagamine ~


End file.
